Discovery of your heart
by weloverasslin21
Summary: He discovered his feelings for her, so what exactly were hers? Dolph and AJ one shot


**Decided to write a one-shot on my favourite couple because this idea was stuck in my mind so hope you all enjoy! All you mainly need to know about this is that it's as if storylines are real in WWE.**

* * *

**Monday 17th December**

Daniel didn't deserve her. CM Punk didn't deserve her. Kane didn't deserve her. And John Cena , of all people in his eyes, didn't deserve her.

Dolph didn't think that he was the man for her, not at all, but he was tired of seeing her be with the wrong guy.

Daniel never cared about AJ Lee. Not once. There were moments in their relationship where it seemed as if he did have at least some feelings towards her, but somewhere along the line all feelings towards her were diminished. He probably got power hungry from winning the title or just took AJ's love and adoration for granted. Dolph was friends with Daniel when he first got with AJ. He knew the guy for a couple of years and thought he was great, and he was properly introduced to AJ despite already talking to her a few times and being involved in a match with her during NXT. When Daniel started to become the worst possible version of himself, something within Dolph became... protective of her. He wasn't quite sure why that was, but that feeling was there, as if he just wanted to make sure she was okay through all of it.

When Daniel broke up with AJ, Dolph saw her running through the halls crying her precious brown eyes out. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but not knowing her that well meant that he didn't feel like he was the right person to be there for her. So he just looked out for her and hoped someone would have the decency to make her feel better.

When AJ started to turn her affections toward Punk and also Kane, Dolph was dumbfounded. What did she see in those guys? Was it all a game? Was this some way of playing hard to get with Daniel, or did she bear genuine feelings for these men? Just seeing her every single week was confusing Dolph so much to the point where he wasn't even sure why he cared so much. He just never understood why she would do these peculiar things in their matches.

When those guys ultimately rejected her too, something within him stirred and wanted to inflict pain upon them. He didn't know why, maybe it was just because he never liked to see a girl upset, but knowing these men could reject such a sweet, tiny girl's advances made him angry. Then, of course, there was the wedding between her and Daniel.

To say that Dolph felt a slight swell of pride in his heart when she was named general manager and left Daniel at the alter was quite the understatement.

He would never admit to it, not to anyone but he enjoyed having her as the general manager. He didn't like it when she put his contract on the line, but it made sense that she would want to give the fans something interesting to watch, and he couldn't hate her for that. He played it off for Vickie and for all the fans that tuned in every week that he thought she was bad and should probably be fired, but as a matter of fact, it was quite the opposite. He _admired _her as an authority figure. Her and her 'crazy' ways entertained him and also amused him.

But then John Cena came along. That was probably the biggest blow to him that could ever happen. When he found out that she was supposedly fraternizing with the company's poster boy, it ignited a fire inside of him so intense that he felt like he was going to hurt any person at any minute. The pure rage that he felt for Mr 'hustle, loyalty and respect' caused him to analyse why the hell he's so angry about all of this.

Was it because he got divorced not that long ago and suddenly he's moved on to another woman?

Was it because he was the reason that yet another general manager has had their job lost?

Was it because he had made AJ lose a job that she so clearly loved?

**No. **It was none of these things, but it _did_ have something to do with the geek goddess. He realised after a few weeks of the 'AJ scandal' that he had developed feelings for the brunette. _Strong _feelings. Feelings that were so strong that his hands started to shake when he was around her, his heart started to race, and the world seemed to fade away whenever she was around. He knew that he'd been secretly feeling this way since all the way back in December of 2011 but he'd suppressed it so much due to the fact of that she always had feelings for someone else. Never him.

So what's different one full year later? I'll tell you what's different. **She pushed John Cena off of the ladder. **A million thoughts ran through Dolph's head when she performed that jaw droppingly shocking act, but the one thought that seemed to possess his thoughts the most? _Maybe she feels the same way as he does._

He spent the majority of the following day looking for her. He came to no avail, but when he saw his manager and the woman playing on his mind arguing on the stage, he just had to go out there. He didn't exactly have a plan of action once he was out there, possibly just separate them and hope they leave each other alone, but it wasn't like AJ was going to let him do whatever he wanted to, oh no. She had other ideas in mind.

She shocked the world by pushing her apparent loved one off of a ladder and then jumping into the arms of his rival the following night. She gave Dolph the most passionate yet slightly awkward kiss of a lifetime. Fans everywhere were left confused. They wanted explanations as to what is going on in the crazy chick's mind, including Dolph himself.

When they both went backstage, he looked for her again but she had escaped everyone's sight. He was the most puzzled he had ever been in his life. The feelings he felt for her had obviously increased by such a high percentage, he almost felt as if his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. His mind was a total blur, and he was contemplating avoiding her because he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know why she did what she did, just in case she was playing him and didn't have any feelings in return for him.

So the next time he saw her was their tag match. She was standing by the ropes looking insanely beautiful, more beautiful than he'd remembered and he had only seen her an hour prior. He mouthed the words "what's going on?" to her, but she just ignored him. Something wasn't sitting right in the pit of his stomach, and a small part of him was scared of what she may do next.

He had every right to be scared. She brought out a monster of a man to help him against Cena. The words 'what the fuck just happened?' never seemed to be more true in this situation. It was Big E Langston, a guy from NXT who Dolph had only seen photos from but had heard great things about. He was completely unsure of what was happening at that moment in time, but he went with it as he was not going to cause a fuss and end up on the wrong side of Langston like how John was.

Dolph had followed AJ and her seemingly newest accomplice up the ramp and called out to her once they were backstage, but he got no reply from her. Nothing. She'd speedily made her way straight out of the door to the parking lot, and of course Dolph had to run after her but not without picking up his #HEEL jacket on the way.

Once they were in the parking lot with a great distance between them he shouted out her name. "AJ! AJ, will you please stop avoiding me and tell me what the hell happened in there!"

She slowly turned around to face him, but instead of replying to him straight away, she creepily laughed as if she didn't know what to say. There was a long stare down and the tension between them was palpable. Finally, as she was walking towards where he was stood, AJ had found the words to say to him, "Why do you think I did all of that Dolph? Nobody else can figure what is going on in my head, so why don't you have a try?"

"I don't know why you did all of that, that's why I'm asking you now."

AJ tilted her head to the side. She was studying every single feature on his face from how his eyes were such a clear shade of blue and they carried so much worry, to how his lips were starting to quiver in the cold. Or because he was in fear, one of the two. "If I'm being honest, I'm not fully sure of it myself," she began to explain "I guess I realised that John didn't give a damn about me. Ever. I wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone like how he's secretly been humiliating me for weeks. And then there's **you**…"

Those last few words made Dolph's heart skip a beat. He gulped after processing what she had said and then managed to say something in return. "Me? What do you mean and then there's me?"

"You're his rival. His nemesis. Don't you think it hurt him to see me kiss you the day after I betrayed him?"

"So everything you did tonight was just a way of hurting him? You basically used me."

"No! No I didn't I.. Do you really think I'm that heartless of a human being?"

"You have been known to push guys through tables and also off of ladders. I've also lost count of how many people you've slapped in the past year alone."

AJ was quite hurt that Dolph had practically just said that she _was _heartless. She knew he'd been mean to her several times in front of the cameras, but had guessed that was all for show. She actually thought that everything about him was all for show, and deep down there was a completely different version of Dolph Ziggler, one that was a better man. Maybe she was wrong.

"There's a much better reason for doing what I did for just revenge or being heartless. I did all of it to help someone. Someone who I thought was worth it and maybe, just maybe cared about me in some way shape or form. I'm not stupid Dolph, or at least I didn't think I was. I thought that you didn't really want to be around Vickie and because I have feelings for…" She stopped. AJ realised that she was giving away too much of what she felt for this man. "It doesn't matter, it's all over now."

She hastily turned away from him and began to run away from his gaze but he wouldn't let her. Before she could get more than a few metres away from his body, he caught her arm and pulled her back so she was so close to him that they were practically pressed up against each other. Their eyes were locked onto each other's in a devastatingly intense exchange and it was hard for Dolph to find the words to say back to her.

"You have feelings for who?"

"I.. have feelings f..for.." She bowed her head down the floor as it became so hard to look into those blue eyes of his when talking about something so personal. "For **you**."

"You have feelings for me?" He blurted the sentence out without even realising as he was dying to know just what was going on inside her pretty little head.

She focused her attention back onto Dolph, but became speechless. The only response that she could give him was a gentle nod. A smile graced Dolph's face and before she could acknowledge that he was happy with finding out how she felt, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

It was as if time had stopped as he was moving his mouth against hers. This kiss wasn't like the one they had shared just hours before. This one was less awkward, less forced and contained more passion, desire and energy. It was everything that they had both wanted to do. For a while now.

He left one final tender kiss before moving away from her face only slightly, but lifted his hand up so he could stroke her cheek. "In case you didn't get it from that, I have feelings for you too."


End file.
